heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Donald
(USA) |color process=Technicolor |runtime=8 minutes |country=United States |language=English |preceded by=''The Worm Turns'' |followed by=''Magician Mickey'' }} Don Donald is a 1937 American animated Short film produced by Walt Disney Productions and released by United Artists. The cartoon follows Donald Duck attempting to woo a female Mexican duck named Donna. It was directed by Ben Sharpsteen and features music by Paul J. Smith which was adapted from the Mexican folk songs "Cielito Lindo" and "Jarabe Tapatío." Clarence Nash voiced both Donald and Donna. Although billed at the time as another Mickey Mouse cartoon, explaining the face of Mickey Mouse at the beginning, the film is actually the first installment of the Donald Duck series, and is the first to feature Donald as the primary starring character.Donald had appeared previously in 14 films as a co-star. The film also introduces a love interest for Donald. Plot [[wikipedia:File:The Spirit of 43-Donald Duck, cropped version.jpg|thumb|left|''Don Donald'' introduced the Donald Duck series title card.]] Donald Duck rides his Donkey through the Mexican desert playing a guitar and wearing a sombrero on his way to the house of his girlfriend, Donna Duck. Donna dances the Mexican Hat Dance and eventually lands on Donald's donkey who throws her off his back. Donald laughs at this which angers Donna. She knocks Donald into a fountain, breaks his guitar over his head, and storms back inside the house. Back outside, the donkey makes fun of Donald's misfortune. Donald decides to exchange the donkey for a new car at a nearby trading post. Donna is immediately won back with Donald's new car. She lands in the rumble seat and gives Donald a big kiss. Together they speed off through the desert, but eventually the car has engine problems and stops working. Donald confidently tries to fix the problem but the car throws Donald out and speeds off without him. The rumble seat closes on Donna and she is trapped inside with Donald in pursuit. The car crashes, throwing Donna out of the rumble seat, across a waterhole, and into a mud puddle. Once again, Donald laughs at her. Donna then rides off on her unicycle which she has conveniently carried with her in her purse. Donald is left alone in the desert with the donkey who has escaped from the trading post. The car's radiator explodes and the hot water lands on Donald's sombrero, shrinking it. The donkey laughs hysterically. Donna Duck It is unclear if Donna Duck simply represents an earlier version of Daisy Duck or is a separate character entirely. Donna is officially recognized as Daisy by the Internet Movie DatabaseDaisy Duck at the Internet Movie Database and the Big Cartoon DataBase.[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/4059-Don_Donald.html Don Donald] at the wikipedia:Big Cartoon DataBase However Donna was later retconned in a 1951 Disney comic strip as Daisy's rival. Donna made several other appearances in the British magazine Mickey Mouse Weekly.[http://kayaozkaracalar3.blogspot.com/2009/11/daisys-first-incarnation-as-donna-in.html Daisy's First Incarnation as Donna in Mickey Mouse Weekly] on Disneyville. Donna did not appear in any other films. Releases[http://www.disneyshorts.org/shorts.aspx?shortID=252 Don Donald] at The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts *9 January 1937 – original release (theatrical) *1984 – "Cartoon Classics: Donald Duck's First 50 Years" (VHS) *13 November 1984 – Donald Duck's 50th Birthday (TV) *1987 – "Cartoon Classics: Starring Donald and Daisy" (VHS) *1993 – The Adventures of Mickey and Donald, Episode 26 (TV) *13 October 1997 – Ink & Paint Club, Episode 4 "Disney Firsts" (TV)Movie connections for "Ink & Paint Club" at the Internet Movie Database *18 May 2004 – "The Chronological Donald Volume One" (DVD) *11 January 2005 – "Classic Cartoon Favorites: Starring Donald" (DVD) References External links * Category:Disney animated short films Category:Donald Duck short films Category:Films set in Mexico Category:1937 animated films Category:Films directed by Ben Sharpsteen